


Weasley Tunes

by SlytherinPrefect05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPrefect05/pseuds/SlytherinPrefect05
Summary: Harry stumbles on the twins making music one night in an abandoned clasroom and that leads to a date which leads to a little more and maybe even falling in love.♡
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Weasley Tunes

**Author's Note:**

> Italics thought  
> Bold fred  
> Underlined geogre

Harry was staring at the maruders map as he roamed the halls after curfew under his invisibility cloak, he toke these night time strolls to wind down from a nightmare about the dursleys.He turned into a corridor with many many doors , he saw on the map that the wealsey twins were in the third room on the right , as harry approached he was thinking he would see the twins setting up a prank but as he got closer he heard music , a paino from what he could tell and a be u I tiful voice.

_did the twins make music ? If they did he would have heard about from ron right? even if it was Ron just complaining about the noise_

Harry decided he would just have to find out himself he turned the know on the door and found it very suprisingly unlocked when he entered the room the twins didn't notice right away but when they did both turned to look at him and stopped what they were doing.

" you guys sound really good " said Harry shyly 

" **Thanks** " said the twin on the paino _who harry could tell was fred because he had more freckles than geogre not many people noticed but if you took the time to look there differences not that Harry took the time to look._

" Where did you guys learn how?" Asked harry in awe 

" **We taught ourselves** " 

"You know at the burrow people miss quite a bit"

" **You can stay** "

"If you want?"

"Sure " said Harry nervously _he would take any chance to listen to the twins they were amazing._

He settled himself on the couch on the opposite side that geogre was sitting on which was closet to the paino.After Harry sat they started up again they were doing a pretty sad song today.

~♡~

Much later Fred and Geogre stopped after playing the song over a few times when they stopped they noticed that Harr had fallen asleep on the couch.They looked at each other with a small smile on their faces they have had a crush on Harry for a while and thought he looked adorable sleeping.

"Should we wake him whispered Geogre

"Don't think so he looks so peaceful" Fred responded back

"Think we could get back without waking anyone?" Questioned Geogre with a smirk

" Of course Georgie and we even have the map at our disposal" smirked Fred back

"Oh is going to be fun I'll lead the way you lift him" said Geogre

"Alright" said Fred, happy he would get to touch Harry

~♡~

Fred whispered the password to the fat lady who was asleep

"Niffler" she jerked awake and reprimanded them for being out at night then she swung the potrait open and there was nobody in the common room so they put harry on the couch to make it look like he fell asleep studing.

~♡~


End file.
